Rampant Griffon Inn
The Rampant Griffon Inn is a waystation on the western coast of Ameo, located along the southern edge of the Plains of the Golden Paw one-half day's ride southeast of Westport, two days' ride south of Sinclair, one-half day's ride west of the Ameo Ruins and one and one-half day's ride west of Duvik's Pass. Because of its location, the Inn serves as a common stopping place for trade caravans and adventurers. Its popularity has allowed it to expand in size from a hunting lodge to a walled thorpe. __TOC__ History The Rampant Griffon Inn began its existence as a hunting lodge located along the northern edge of the River Ameo ford. From the lodge, hunters would trek north into the Plains of the Golden Paw or west into the Giantwood Forest in search for game. It first became a waystation when traders began to come south from Westport on their way to Castle Ameo and would need to overnight before making the journey into the foothills. Before long, the lodge found a brisk business as an inn and began to expand. After the fall of the Ameo noble family, the Inn continued to act as a waystation for caravans traveling north and south along the coast. While a shorter path cut through the Rivermouth Swamps, few merchants were willing to take the risk of losing their wagons, especially when a warm hearth and meal waited at the Rampant Griffon. Geography The Rampant Griffon Inn is located along the north bank of the River Ameo, set atop a small swell in the land that keeps it safe from seasonal flooding common along the floodplain. The area is predominantly a hilly grassland. Within the pallisade walls, the grass has been trampled down and cleared for caravans to park their wagons. A paddock for horses and other draft animals sits south of the main building. Interior The main lodge has grown significantly over time, rising as a three-story wood building in the center of the compound. The main floor is dominated by a common room of immense size (50 ft x 30 ft), the kitchens, and several small (5 ft x 5 ft), cheap rooms. The second floor is comprised of moderately-sized (10 ft x 5 ft), closets and bathing rooms (5 ft x 5 ft), heated by the kitchen fires below. The top floor is reserved for the most discerning customers, and comprises of two massive (25 ft x 15 ft) rooms, each with their own bath chamber. The basement acts as a larder, dry storage, and secure storage. Outbuildings provide stables for horses not kept in the paddock, a blacksmith shop, and general store as well as quarters for the permanent residents and staff. Economy The Rampant Griffon Inn is a well-placed economic stronghold along the Emerald Coast. While it does not produce any goods of its own, its location allows for the free flow of trade and information and serves as a base camp for adventuring companies who often need a place to spend their new fortunes. Because of these factors, the Inn and surrounding areas enjoy a brisk, hearty economy. Coincidentally, Ardus Fingo happens to be one of the wealthiest individuals along the Emerald Coast. Places of Worship A small wooden building on the northeast side of the compound houses a shrine to the gods. Notable Locations The Rampant Griffon Inn exerts little direct influence on the surrounding areas, though some farmers from nearby will bring their goods to market at the compound. The Goblin Plains - A small surface goblin tribe has made their home in the plains west of the Inn. They are a peaceful tribe and often do trade with more open-minded individuals at the Inn. The Giantwood - An ancient forest of redwoods located west of the Goblin Plains. Rumors abound of a tribe of giants who have made their home in the forest, and various bandit groups have used the forest as their sanctuary. The Griffon Nests - Located east of the Inn on the south side of the river, a hillside eyrie houses several families of griffons. Category:Locations in Ameo Category:Inns Category:Cities